A beating heart
by Odd romance
Summary: 6# When her illness eats her little by little, she can only hope for happiness. NxM. R/R.
1. Empty

Disclaimer : If Gakuen alice was mine, then Natsume hyuuga will be Mine, Unfortunately It isn't...

A/N : The genre : Drama, supernatural, Fantasy, Romance and friendships.

Summary : When her illness eats her little by little, she can only hope for happiness.

_**Tittle : A beating heart**_

_**EMPTY **_

~CHAPTER ONE~_**  
><strong>_

By : Odd romance -Previously called Miimàh-chan.

_**ENJOY**_~!

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Life is a torment; death is just the same. I came to understand this.<em>**

**_ Love is stronger than both combined, more cruel._**

**_ For me, nothing has ever been as painful as love."_**

**_-Miimàh-chan~_**

* * *

><p><em>Black, black… again and again... It's dark everywhere, wherever my eyes turn to. My head is heavy, I have a great headache, I feel my clothes sticking to my skin because of the blood in it. I turn my head in all the directions and I'm subconsciously looking for someone. I can't move my limbs, I'm tired, but I'm still looking for a long time, I try to reach the place where the beating of a heart is heard and it seems familiar. Lots of images come back to me instantly; scenes of violence, painful words I can hear in my ears, they're so real, it's like someone is whispering all of them in my ears.<em>  
><em>Even though I'm tired, I call again that someone. That someone who my ears are awaiting the sweet melodious sound of his voice, who my hands are waiting for the warmth of his own and who my heart awaits the return of his half. Natsume, I'm here… don't leave me alone.<em>

_And there he is, I neared my hand to him, but I'm having trouble, I can only touch the tip of his sleeve. Please don't leave me... Stay with me, please... My stomach twists, my headache is more present, my heart has a bad injury, it's so deep and so painful that unfortunately no medical treatment can heal, I'm hurt, so much… It's as if the pain doesn't stop. I didn't understand what was happening in me, I didn't really see it, but the pain is there, and it is not there because of my injuries. I feel my tears flow, the loneliness that I have in my heart is even stronger than before. Everything is falling apart around me, just like my heart._

_I was after the dream of being loved, I was after something one-sided but I keep walking without ever seeing the end of this road, and I see him again and I ran after him, trying to catch up. My breathing becomes more uneven and choppier until it becomes almost nonexistent. I shouted his name, I shouted my despair, but he didn't answer and just keep walking, walking away from me. I no longer hear his heart, or did I become deaf because of fear: The fear of losing him again? I finally grasp his hand, and hold it with all my being and I heaved a deep sigh that I didn't even know that I was holding. With my arms aching I wrapped them around him, giving of my heat, but strangely, I felt nothing. Neither heat nor anything… He didn't respond to my hug. Sleepily I held into his hand and intertwined my fingers with his and I slowly fall into a deep sleep, but this time it was a sleep filled with unreal and magical dreams, a dream where I could spend my time freely with you. Then come a whisper in my ears… that voice... His voice… So deep, so gentle and reassuring like a song._

_"Mikan..."_

I wake up surprised and out of breath. What was that dream? And why do I keep dreaming of it? Does it mean something? But… Who was that boy? I looked around me and I immediately found where I was. Hospital. I've been here so long. Since my birth.

What the World is like? Spending my life in this room has only increased my imagination, what about knowledge? I want to learn the simple things in life. I want to do everything possible, everything that this book tells that mother gave me when I was five. I want to go to what they call the school, meet people, discover the world, learn, touch, smell and just _breathe freely._

**_Empty_**. My life is an empty bottle that I try to fulfill with music and painting. But there comes a time when simple entertainments are not enough, I need more. A lot more.

_Someone._  
>Just someone to bring me a warm feeling.<br>A person who can make me happy.

Dreaming of a strong friendship with another person than my teddy Bear can no longer satisfy me. The illusion of a loved one can no longer ease my pain. Believing in a dream just deepen this scar that lives in my heart.

Is it so wrong to have hope? I want to fly above the clouds, meet the stars and go to infinity and beyond. Even though I hold on that little faith that I have, I can't help but fall into the depths of despair.

And I _hope._

Hoping is very nice. Yet, it makes you suffer. Hope gives you the strength that leads you to the wrong way, which makes you believe that everything will be fine. That everything will be over soon and will end as in a fairy tales. But it's wrong, nerveless _it's too late_ to believe it and 'hope' show its true face.

Hopping is a thought that leaves us lulled by happiness if only for a brief moment. Then he attacks you and makes you show what you dreaded so much. Reality, and not a fairy tale.

Even though hopping is an illusion, this little moment of happiness, I want to feel it.  
>Although this means that I will suffer.<p>

And I screamed, and cried.

Life is not fair. I live in a world filled with fog making it hopelessly blind. What is life? What is friendship, love, hate... What's this? My life, I don't live it. I observe it. Life is horrible, and I see all its ugliness. My hurt ache, making me feel this pain that I always hated.

I was still on my bed and yet I felt like my heart was running away. Or rather escaping from this burden. He ran, ran and hid from the pain which keeps killing him. My heart can't take it anymore yet, I'm still alive.

"Running away from reality isn't the solution. I know very well yet, I can't bring myself to do it."

I looked down on my bed that litters the ground and looked at my hairs that were like the color of chocolates. And I looked at my heart, my stupid and sick heart.

And I felt like it was crying. Why do I feel that?  
>Yet, I understand very well why. A heart is there to make you suffer and to make you understand that you're not free. That you never will.<p>

But, dreaming is my only escape. It's where I can at_ least_, feel free. After all, dreaming eased my pain so much, even if it's only for a moment. Time seems to go by slowly, but that too is false, it goes by so fast that I only have fragments of memory since my last sixteen years.

_Disease_. What a scary word, so** hideous**. And so _true._  
>Everything started when I couldn't stand and talk. Then some dizziness, then everything became complicated.<p>

As the '_Doctor_' said, I have a "_Heart failure_", it's the inability of the heart to supply sufficient blood flow to meet the needs of the body. And this was enough to make me plunge headlong into an abyss without any end. A fall that nothing can stop and I'm trying somehow to hold on to something, anything. And I keep waiting for someone to pull me out of the darkness and to hold on my hand that ended up being frozen from lack of warm.

I dream of being in the light.  
>But it is hard to think of such things in this hell.<p>

At every step, every obstacle blocking my way in the road that leads to happiness, I try somehow to get through it, yet I can't. And I wait. And would continue to do until I'm no longer alone and if by chance I am not anymore, I will even if it mean that I'll be hurt in the near future, I'll get through it. I'll do everything just to achieve happiness. _If it still exists._

My mother made me hundreds promises. Are they empty? I know. A happy ending... That's what my "_so-called_" mother wanted.

No happy ending. I hate them. Happiness doesn't stop, _it can't_,_ it shouldn't_ and **it mustn't**.

I'm waiting for this moment where I can be happy with impatience and I would do until the world turn upside down. Until my time come, and disappear from this earth. When my doctor comes to check my health; the doctor told me that I had more than four years to live, five years at most. I am strong for coming this far, but it's not enough, it's never enough. I breathed out, hoping unconsciously to let the bitter taste of the fear of dying disappear and let out for the first time;

"I'm alive, that's all that matter."

I want to spend my days with someone and enjoy life. I walk through this dark hallway for so long, when would I see the end? Even if I asked that myself, I already know the answer.

Will I see the light at the end of this road? It will certainly be only temporary and soon I would go back into the shadows.

I'm not dead, so what's with this dark atmosphere? Why believing that my fate is sealed when it's not, mother? Everything can change and switch in a split second. So why? Why, mother? Do you really want me to die that you can't wait?

"It's all right darling, we'll find a way to heal you, I promise!"

Yet another empty promise. Empty of feelings and truth.

**_Lie_**. What is that tone of voice you use? Ha. I'm stupid, I know too well. It's _sarcasm_. You don't think a word of what you say.

How could you love me after all, as you say so, I only brings you misfortune and problems. But then, why do you keep me? Why do you keep visiting me? Why didn't you thrown me out when you had the chance? But you don't do anything about that. You're just cold and nasty to me when there's no people around and ironic and sarcastic when my doctor is here.

Why bother paying my hospital bills when you hate me so much? You don't say it, but I feel it.

Since my birth it's the same. Always this feeling of exclusion and despite. What I am to you? A mere child, your child _or_… A pet that you keep locked in this room? Either way, I'm still nothing. Just a mere human who has eyes to cry and a mouth to scream. Or do you keep a secret from me? But then… What would _it_ be?

* * *

><p><em>First, sorry for the grammar errors and... Is this chapter good? Please, I need some review to know if it's good or bad.<em>

_Let me know what you think. Does this story need something? Is the plot good? Does you feel her feelings?_

_What do you think will happen next? Why does she has this dream about a certain 'Natsume'? And... What does her "mother" keep away from her?_

_Review please. Thanks for reading!_

_Miimàh-chan~_


	2. Escape

Disclaimer : If Gakuen alice was mine, then Natsume hyuuga will be mine, Unfortunately It isn't...

Special announcements : Tkanks to : **natsumeslover** ;** Yaoi luver abi ere** ; **XxpuffpuffxX** and **UniquePancakes**, I wanted to thank those readers who were kind enough to review. I have issues against readers who read and don't review when even a 'It's good' would suffice. Really, simple thing can make poeple happy, it help a lot! Especially when writing a stories because I'm still in the process of writing and reviews really help me write! Thank you again.

_Summary : When her illness eat her little by little, she can only hope for happiness._

_**A beating heart  
><strong>_

By : Odd romance - Miimàh-chan

**_~Chapter Two~_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Life is a torment; death is just the same. I came to understand this.<em>**

**_ Love is stronger than both combined, more cruel._**

**_ For me, nothing has ever been as painful as love."_**

**_-Miimàh-chan~_**

* * *

><p><em>I neared my hand to him and took his. They're so cold... I looked at his body, this body that I missed so much, and this body that I hoped not to be dead. Or if he was, then as well as myself. I stroked his pale face, his eyes were closed, giving the impression that they will never open again. If only everything could be as easy as a fairy tale, a small wish and he is cured, but unfortunately it's no fairy tale but reality. Someone seemed to speak to me, but my brain was unable to understand or even trying to catch his words. Suddenly Natsume's ruby like eyes began to move. Turning from right to left, then they stopped on me. And finally I heard the voice that my ears will never get tired of.<em>

_"What... Are you... Doing here... Little girl?" muttered Natsume as he tried to breath, taking me in his arms._

_ It's been so long... How many times have I dreamed of this moment? How many times have I hoped to be in his arms? Our hearts beat together, our fingers are intertwined tightly to never let go._

_My tears flowed like never before. I wanted to say that I was so worried and that I love him but the happiness was too much, I'm so relieved that I no longer had the ability to respond, I don't even find the words. I want to talk, but I don't find my voice. My mouth is more dry, then I whisper even though I wanted to scream my love for him._

_"Is this a dream?" I asked myself as I stared at Natsume "I wonder..."_

With difficulty I opened my eyes, and the first thing that I saw was the white ceiling. I tried to collect my memories of yesterday and they all come at once... Clenching my hands on the sheet, I bent forward; trying to slow down the beating of my heart that had suddenly began to race.

My eyes were blurred by my tears as I remembered what my mother said.

_"Don't even think that one day you'll get out, I'll do everything in my power to let you just die here."_

I shook my head, stood up and went to my window to watch the moon who was glowing. Not even a cloud could be seen, just a desperately empty sky. This night will be long.

My mother had been so harsh, I don't understand... I just wanted to discover the world. But I couldn't tell her, I was petrified in front of her cold stare. The words were stuck in my mouth and if I had dared to say it to her, I would have bitterly regretted it. I had to obey, I'm forbidden to go outside the hospital. But I don't understand... Why?

I look at my room where I lived all my life. Sober and depressing colors. White, black and gray too. A little brown. A Touch of blue. At the middle of the room, a wooden table, painted in black above a tea set with pretty little glasses of hot steel. Around, stuffed cushions of white feathers, soft and comfortable... But none of that interested me, all I want to have currently is company. Just someone to talk to, because here, I'm lonely...

In this room there is only shadows and an opaque screen of a machine clicking, a green line cross; forming an irregular line from the bottom up, while the beating of my heart are amplified and echoes along the walls.

The sound outside my room doesn't go through the door, but the nurses who sometimes pass before the door shiver a bit and lower their tone, as if not to wake me up even though I'm awoken. But the walls have ears, we all know that and small words of conversations cross the wall, they're sometimes critical and also saddened.

_She deserves it!... What a strange girl... This... Poor... Her mother... Refuse... Outside... Mad..._

Sitting back against the wall, my arms around my knees holding myself tightly, my face buried in the hollow thus formed and without being able to stop myself, I began to cry. First silently with my shoulders shaking, and then come long and heartrending sobs sound. My feeling buried inside me wash away. Sadness, fear... all that I felt...

I'm tired of hearing them talking behind my back... I'm tired of my disease... I'm tired of everything! I want to end my life yet, I'm holding in it so much that I can feel myself losing my grip. Minutes passed and I was still not moving. My body is frozen to the bone, this pain, which confirmed my living existence was nothing more than a way to aggravate my distress. Strange pain is that one, it hurt me so bad and then suddenly, nothing, my body no longer seemed to belong to me, it's like he was sucked into the darkness as if it stood out from the rest of the world. That was frustrating... I bite my lips and cried a river of cowardice.

"_What if... I escape?_" I thought as I stood up.

"Surely, I have some clothes in my closet that mother left here!"

I opened my closet and found a simple white dress with small shoes; I took the dress and tried it. It felt like it was made for me, it embraced my body perfectly and the dress ended at my knees, luck was on my side yet when I bent down to reach for the shoes, I stopped.

"It's too small!"

Nevertheless, I tried it and it ached my feet too much. I took it off and searched for a solution. Then I found something.

"The staff room!"

I opened a little my door; just enough for me to see if anyone was here. Even though it was still dark outside, there's some people who works at night. I tiptoed and walked toward the staff room. Carefully I entered the room, took the first shoes that come in sight and dashed to my dorm.

* * *

><p><em>Drip...<em>

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

Mikan is in her bathroom gazing at herself in the mirror as small drop of water fall from the shower. She looked so pale, like always. But, it's like today was different... She looked like a whole new person with this clothes, red natural lips, rosy cheeks and brown eyes. Her hazel eyes watched those soft, chocolate strands slipping from her pale fingers, unraveling themselves smoothly as they landed on her shoulder. She again looked at her and sighed.

"It's time." she whispered as she opened the door and walk silently in the corridor.

_Tap_

She looked around but found nothing; she began to run toward the exit.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

She looked again behind her but keeps running. Finally, she found herself in front of the doors. But there is two guards. Slowly she walked casually toward them, hiding her small shaking hands behind her back.

"hey! Miss! What are you doing here?" asked one of the two guards.

She tensed. She doesn't know what to reply, then she said what come in her mind.

"I was visiting my brother."

"I'm sorry, miss but, how come? The visits are forbidden at this hour," he replied, "This can't be."

"I... I didn't know, I fall asleep in his room."

"And you woke up now? At seven o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes! I... I have school!"

"Hm..."

"Can... Can I go now?"

"...Sure."

She again began to walk and this time, she successfully get out after she made sure that the guards weren't looking at her, she hurried away as fast as she could and after several minutes she stopped and sighed, she rested a hand right over her heart who was beating fast then she looked around her. She was in a garden, a beautiful garden with many flowers of all the colors. It's the first time she saw flowers. Slowly she picks one and held it with her hands. Mesmerized, she stared at it.

"It's so soft..." she uttered as she puts it in her left ear, she giggled as she felts a butterfly tickle her fingers.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my garden?" come a voice behind her.

* * *

><p>Chapter two, up!<p>

I hope you liked it! Mikan escaped... What await her? And who is that someone ? But then... What her mother will do after she found out that she escaped? And she still doesn't know the secret.

What do you think of this chapter? Was it good enough?

Thanks you for reading,

RxR~ Please


	3. Jiichan's life

Disclaimer : If Gakuen alice was mine, then Natsume hyuuga will be mine, unfortunately It isn't...

Special announcement : Tkanks to : **natsumeslover** ; **XxpuffpuffxX** and **UniquePancakes**, I wanted to thank those readers who were kind enough to review. I have issues against readers who read and don't review when even a 'It's good' would suffice. Really, simple thing can make poeple happy, it help a lot! Especially when writing a stories because I'm still in the process of writing and reviews really help me write! Thank you again.

_And... You're wrong! It's not Natsume but, I shall not say anymore, I don't want to spoil the suspense! x)_

_Summary : When her illness eat her little by little, she can only hope for happiness._

_**A beating heart  
><strong>_

By : Odd romance - Miimàh-chan

**_~Chapter Three~_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Life is a torment; death is just the same. I came to understand this.<em>**

**_ Love is stronger than both combined, more cruel._**

**_ For me, nothing has ever been as painful as love."_**

**_-Miimàh-chan~_**

* * *

><p>Today was like any to Yamaka Sakura, an old man who lives alone. He gets up and went to the window to open it, he could now feels the weather starting to move again.<p>

He felt the rain on his clothes, wetting his skin and moist his heart in the process. Everything he saw around him was either white or black. The sun was gone, hidden behind a thick layer of gray clouds.

There was a time when he believed that the sun will rise again for him. And there was a time when Yamaka was able to see those shining sunlight on him; it made him happy, if only for a little while. But when_ she_ disappeared, everything turned to the worst. His wife. His lovely wife… Such a beautiful and kind hearted woman she _was_. Everyone liked her, who wouldn't? She was so generous, so caring and lively. Her cheerfulness never faded away, even when her time came. She was the best thing that happened to his life and still will be. But, when she died, she leaved this world with his heart. And now, everything is still dull without her, everything is just so plain, it's like, it was her who changed everything around him. Even the simplest flower given by her would have so much meaning to him. But now, nothing matter. Nothing will really matter, why bother? He wanted to be by her side but she made him promise that he shall never end his life unless it's his time. Why had come in his mind at that time? Why did he accepted her request? Now, everyday, he wished upon the stars to see her, he wished to just die and be forever by her side. But, everyday he woke up and loses hope.

And now he knows that the sun will never really rise for him. He looks straight ahead and saw this shadows that strangely formed a dark corridor where he would surely would walk forever. He dared not to go back. There was nothing left for him, anyway. So he keeps walking. But the sun was already missing him.

He closed his eyes. The world became darker than ever. And he continued to walks. He felt light hearted, he felt like this was just all a dream and that when he would open his eyes, he'd be with his wife, sleeping beside him her arms around his waist, holding him closely. But when he actually opened his eyes, he felt like the world was turning upside down. It even stopped raining and the clouds slowly fade away. Ahead of him is a girl, but not any girl. A girl that looks so much like his wife. So much that he felt like crying. Hazel eyes, pale skin, red natural lips, rosy cheeks, long wavy auburn her and a baby face. She was like a reincarnation. But, when she looked at him, he knows by heart that it was not and would never be her. Just by looking at her eyes confirmed him that he would never and ever see his wife in this world, her eyes reflected sadness, pain and sorrow. Definitely not like her. But, it warmed his heart to see this girl; it was as if she was sent from heaven to heal his wound that deepened day after day. But then, why those sad eyes?

He watched her from afar as she slowly picked one flower and holded it with her hands.

"It's so soft..." She uttered as she putted it in her left ear, she giggled as she felt a butterfly tickle her fingers.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my garden?" He voiced out. He had to know, what if she really is her reincarnation?

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know that it was a private garden! I got lost, please forgive me!" She said as she bowed.

"It's okay, I don't mind, just… Who are you?"

"I'm Mikan yukihira, sir!"

_No, she definitely isn't her._

"Ok… So little girl, next time makes sure not to get lost."

"Ok! Thank mister…?"

"Yamaka, Sakura Yamaka, but just call me jii-chan(1),"

"Ok! So, goodbye jii-chan!"

"Good bye yukiha—"

"—Mikan, just Mikan!"

"Ok so, goodbye Mikan-chan."

"Bye jii-chan!"

"_Such a lovely feeling she gives off for a girl with sad eyes._" he thoughts

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was going to buy some food when I saw someone falling to the ground, panicked; I hurried to the side of this someone only to find out that it's Mikan-chan. It seemed like she didn't eat for a long time, her dress, the same that she was wearing three days ago was all ripped off and she was dirty. Was she actually living in the street? Where is her family? Where is her home? This girl is so mysterious… I bet, this was all planed. Is it actually a present from heaven? Is it someone sent from heaven for me, to take care of her like my own daughter so that I could one day sees the sun shone for me again?<p>

I wished this was all real. Me and my wife hadn't have any children because my wife was too weak, this mean that if she gets pregnant, she could die when she give birth to the child. I loved her too much to risk her life. But now, it's like our dream is realized. But I must not make my hope high. What if she actually have a family? If I expect too much, my world may crumble down, I must not.

Its like fate was playing with my life but, this time, I'll allow it. Because, it may bring me happiness and sun light.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, little girl, you have to wake up." softly said the boy beside her.<br>_

_"No… five more minutes… please…"_

_"Little girl, if you don't wake up right now, I'll burn your hair!" he warned as a flame appeared right above her.  
><em>

_"I dare you…" She replied as she turned around, comfortably staying in his arm, her back facing the boy, namely Natsume._

**_FFFFSSHHH_**

"KYYYYYAAAH! MY HAIR!" She screamed as she wakes up, she held her hair and found nothing.

"It's just a dream… But it felt so real like it really happened..." She uttered as she scanned the room she was in.

"Did you wake up?" Asked an old man entering the room with a bowl.

"Jii-chan!"

* * *

><p>(1)- Grandfather<p>

_I hope you liked it! But... I don't like this chapter. It's... Too much! Poor Jii-chan... He surely loved his wife a lot! More than anyone actually. Oh but well, I needed him to be like this! And, it's reality._

_And, actually, I know so much about the feeling of sadness, of poeple around me dying, of sorrow and other hurting feeling. But then again, it's reality. And we can't do anything about it._

_ Mikan is saved from death... What would happen? And what if jii-chan let her live with him? We don't hear anything about her mother. What is she doing?_

_What do you think of this chapter? Was it good enough? _**Do you think that I have to make my chapters longer?**_  
><em>

_Thanks you for reading,_

_RxR~ Please_


	4. A whole new life

Disclaimer : If Gakuen alice was mine, then Natsume hyuuga will be Mine Unfortunately, It isn't...

Special announcement : Tkanks to **XxpuffpuffxX** and **UniquePancakes**, Really, I love you! At every chapters, you review. It really made me happy! I hope, you'll like this chapter, I made it early for you! :D

_Summary : When her illness eat her little by little, she can only hope for happiness._

_**A beating heart  
><strong>_

By : Miimàh-chan

**_~Chapter Four~_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_._**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Life is a torment; death is just the same. I came to understand this.<em>**

**_ Love is stronger than both combined, more cruel._**

**_ For me, nothing has ever been as painful as love."_**

**_-Miimàh-chan~_**

* * *

><p><em>Natsume and I were running away, from what? I don't know... All I know is that currently the only thing I need to do is to run away. Far away from here. Before us stood a magnificent sunset. A sunset so beautiful... So beautiful and unreal. Just like this nightmare.<em>

_I felt your hand gently let go of my own, but I didn't let you do that, didn't I say that I'll never let go of this hand? I can't live without your warmth, without your little smiles and simply without you. It is hard to imagine. My life would be unbearable, inconceivable. I was looking around when I felt your stare, I turned around and I stared at you unconsciously, you have such beautiful eyes. Red. It's the first time I see someone with eyes like this, they hold so much feeling, so much hurt... Yet, so deep and so mesmerizing. Short raven hair, red lips and a pale skin. At our first encounter, I really did thought that you were a vampire and I was scared of you but now, it's different because I love you. Luckily, you can't read my mind or else, you'll certainly be like always; arrogant and you'd make fun of me._

_"Hey little girl, stop staring at me it's irritating. I know that I'm handsome but you have to stop."_

_I blushed, a deep shade of red and gently slapped his arm._

_"Idiot!"_

_"Polka-dots."_

_"You Pervert!"_

_"Pi-"_

_You suddenly stopped, startling me in the process, but I discovered with horror that we were in a dead-end. I decided to look closer and now I can see the bottom of the ravine. The sea was banging ferociously against the sharp rocks. A good thirty meters gap between me and the sea. You are not far behind me, but do not move more than that, you're just looking at me. Why do you look so frightened? You come to me slowly, and then catch me by my arm. You pushed me away from the edge. I turned around and saw you, you move your lips but no sound comes out. What is it? I came closer to you and then looked at the ground, it was shaking and it seemed to come off. Horrified, I realized too late that you left with this piece of stone. I screamed your name and held my hand to you but it wasn't enough, you fall deep down in the sea. I went down as quickly as possible to join you. My heart seemed to bleed, but I don't mind, you're the only thing that matters to me. And only you._

_I finally see you, your face showed pain and your body was bleeding. This vision of horror tore my heart apart. Your eyes are still open and I sobbed in front of you, but you don't react. You don't seem to worry, you put your hand on my cheek, I catch it and held it right in front of my heart, and you looked at me and tried to utter something._

_"Mikan... Save yourself... Do not let them... Have you..."_

_"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DIE HERE! YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME!"_

_"No... You... You have to go! Idiot...! Don't... Don't you understand?"_

_"I'd rather die than let you alone here."_

_"They'll... Kill you!... Don't... Be stupid!"_

_"THEY'RE HERE!" screamed one of the men that were running after us, saying to the other where we are._

_"Mika-"_

_"I love you, Natsume."_

_"Go!... MIKAN!"_

**_BANG_**

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by the usual white ceiling. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, it was indeed a dream... But it looked so real... I really felt like losing someone dear to me. Silent tears dropped, as I keep thinking of this weird dream, one question seems not to get out of my head.

"Who was this boy?" I whispered.

"...Who?"

"Jii-chan! You surprised me!" I cried as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hm, so who were you talking about?" he again asked.

"Ah, just a dream," I said, looking at him.

"...Ok."

"Ne, jii-chan,"

"Yes little girl?"

"Thank you!"

"For what?" Asked Yamaka as he opened the window.

"For letting me stay here." I replied, smiling at him and for the first, from the bottom of my heart.

"Mikan-chan, like I said, I'll treat you like my own daughter."

.

.

**Flash back**

_"Jii-chan!"_

_"How are you doing?" He asked, handing her the bowl fool of soup._

_"Thank you, I'm fine...," I replied, somehow I don't remember how I come to this house. "How did you find me?"_

_"...I saw you faint in the street," said jii-chan, hesitating a little._

_"Ah..."_

_"Mikan-chan... Do you... Do you live in the street?" _

_His question surprised me, but, what to do? Lie or say the truth? Surely, if I said that I escaped from the hospital, he'll kick me out or he would call the police. I don't want that, no... I don't want to return to her._

_"I... Yes..." I said, tasting the bitterness of my lie._

_"But, where is your family?"_

_"I... I don't have one,"_

_"...I'm sorry" he sounded so sincere, so human. Like he was saying the truth, and it felt like someone was stabbing my heart. How can I lie to someone so gentle and innocent?_

_"No, it's ok," No, I can't lie anymore. I have, no, I must say the truth. "I-"_

_"If you really have no where to go, you can live here," he suddenly blurted out, grasping my hands in his calused ones."I have an empty room, a bit old but, it will surely be better after some work!" _

_"But I can't, I'll surely be a burden to you..." I started, feeling really guilty for lying to someone so kind. "And I-"_

_"No, you won't, and I'll certainly don't want to let you go live again in the street, it's too dangerous for a young girl like you,"_

_"But-"_

_"No but! You'll leave her, At least until you can get a proper apartment."_

_"...Ok." Does this lie while live in my heart any longer?_

**End of flash back.**

**.**

.

"Thank you... So much!"

"_It's me who should thank you_" He thoughts, skipping toward the closet taking out from it a little dress.

She smiled at him, a true one that showed how much she was happy.

"I guess, life is not as cruel as I thought, maybe, just maybe, it'll be better than I imagined," She uttered to no one, she then looked at the sun, a little smile on her lips, "Yes, I hope for the better."

"Here," he said, handing her the dress he picked from the closet,"Now prepare yourself, we'll go out."

"Huh? Where? Now?"

"To buy some clothes and your uniform!" he said happily and proudly.

"U- Uniform?" she said, stuttering a little

"I enrolled you to a high school and your first day is next week," he started, "I hope you'll like this school!"

"WHAT?" she cried out, _I'll go to school?_ She thoughts.

"Why are you surprised? School is important, you have to study to get a good job and have a good life."

"Ye- yes but..." _I've always been tutoring at my hospital. What I am going to do in this school?_ She thoughts as she started shaking with fear.

"Gakuen Alice high school is a school for genius, you better make me proud of you little girl!" He said as he stared at her with stars in his eyes.

"Ye- yes!" She replied as her and jii-chan got out of the house.

.

.

.

.

Waiting for the end of the weekend was the same as waiting the end of _eternity_. The impatience was felt every day. The day when they searched for clothes and spend time together was one of her best days, and she have this feeling that tomorrow will be a perfect day. It can only be perfect, because tomorrow, she'll do her best... This feeling of happiness is something she never experienced, and waiting for a day that will be filled with good memories is something that she never thoughts she'd be feeling. Memories that will fill her mind and her heart. She can't wait. She just can't.

"I'll meet peoples, and perhaps if I'm lucky, very lucky, I'll even make friends." she whispered to the stars in the deep black sky in the middle of the night.

.

.

The sun had risen and was now above the horizon, warm and enveloping Tokyo with a soft veil of gold. The birds were singing and the flower began to bloom. What a beautiful day it is. After sleeping until the sun reaches its zenith in the endless blue sky. Not even a cloud could be seen.

A girl with long brown hair was sleeping peacefully, not earring her alarm clock shouting since already ten good minutes to wake her up.

_BIIIP- BIIIP- BIIIII-_

"Hm~"

"MIKAN! YOU'LL BE LATE IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!" Cried the astonished grandfather.

"HUH!"

"What an idiot," Whispered Jii-chan as he gently slapped her head. "Wake up!"

"I'm sorry!" I said, rubbing my head, feeling embarrassed.

"Get up and go before you get late!"

"Hai!"

And now began my first day as a student. What will come of it?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter four up~!<em>

_I hope you liked it! I made it a little longer but, I'll make the next one even longer if you want._

_Anyway, did you liked this chapter? What do you think will happen?_

_This dream was strange, don't you think? What are those dreams? Why does she keeps dreaming about a boy named Natsume? Well~ You'll find out soon but not now. :P_

_Thank for reading, really it make me so happy!_

_RxR please! Just a comment! It kill no one, I assure you! x)_


	5. First day

Disclaimer : If Gakuen alice was mine, then Natsume hyuuga will be Mine Unfortunately, It isn't...

Special announcements : Tkanks to **XxpuffpuffxX** ; **Natsumeslover** and **UniquePancakes **for reviewing! It help me so much! Thanks you! This chapter is for you. I hope you'll like it!**  
><strong>

_Summary : When her illness eat her little by little, she can only hope for happiness._

_**A beating heart  
><strong>_

By : Odd romance - Miimàh-chan

**_~Chapter Four~_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Life is a torment; death is just the same. I came to understand this.<em>**

**_ Love is stronger than both combined, more cruel._**

**_ For me, nothing has ever been as painful as love."_**

**_-Miimàh-chan~_**

* * *

><p>Mikan was running toward her school. The sun's rays was illuminating her face, she looked up and smiled. Today is <em>THE<em> day ! Her first day in school. She's so impatient and… _Late_. She didn't wake up because, before she never had to. She never had an alarm o'clock because she didn't need one, but now, it seems that if she didn't have one, she'd be late everyday. But she can't, she _mustn't_. Jii-chan enrolled her in a prestigious school where only rich and genius peoples enter. She didn't know how he did it; after all, he's not rich, nor poor but… To be enrolled here is like a dream and he made it true. Now she feels guilty, not that she didn't feel it before but now… It's even more present. She _lied_ to him about her conditions and family. She lied… It's the_ first time_ she lied to someone and it was him, the savior of her life, her dear jii-chan. But, if she tells him the truth, he may call the cops and she will return here. She can't… It's for the best. She must treasure her times here because it won't last long, her mother will surely find her in no time.

_DRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG_

"_Oh no… I'm late!_" She thoughts as she hurried to reach the gates before it close.

"No! Please! Don't close the doo-" She begun but stopped when they closed the gates when she was just in front and walked away.

"_Such rude peoples!_" She thoughts. She looked at the gates, they were so big and it was too high for her. Nevertheless, she climbed it. When she reached the top, she heard some girls coming.

"Tss, Tss, looks who's here, some poor who try to get in!" Said one of them.

"Sumire-sama, shall we punish her?" Asked another one.

"We should just teach her to know her place," Replied the said 'Sumire-sama' as she and her friends shake the gates to make Mikan fall.

Mikan gripped on the gates tightly as she tried to say to those girls that she's a new student but none of them believed her. They keep shaking the gates until Mikan fall off. Her head first.

She could not stop her descent. Within seconds she'd be reduced to nothing. She'll die it was no doubt. Death will come so fast that she didn't even think that she'll even feels it coming.

"_But I do not want to die, no! Not now, not like that! I had not seen enough, not experience enough…_" She thoughts.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I refuse to face death. But what can I do? It was over, there was no escape possible. How many seconds passed before I find myself laying in the floor? Not many.

I cried. The pain was unbearable and I was going to faint. I knew, I felt, my body refused to face such a punishment. I don't want to die. I pushed my body as far as possible from the girls with my two broken legs, a weak attempt to reach for help. I cried even harder, struggling not to lose consciousness. It was even more painful than everything else. I didn't even open my eyes, I couldn't even open them.

Two hands as cold as ice, but as soft as silk was gently placed on my back and my legs -so incredibly warm and wonderful that I thought that It was all just dream. But I knew it was real, I would never have created such an illusion, I never even felt in my whole life something so divinely good. One of the icy hands that were holding me crossed my face, turned it to the side, and seconds later I spat and coughed, a flood of blood coming out of my mouth and nose. I began to regain consciousness of my body, the pain also woke, painful than ever, it spared no part. Everything was suffering, hurting, overwhelming.

"Na- Natsume-sama! We- We-" started one of the girl.

"Shut up!"

"But…! Natsume-sama, it's her! She-"

"Shut up! You Bitch!"

The velvety voice seemed unreal. A male voice, the most beautiful that my ears have ever heard. However, tempered by a shrill cry, which seemed closer -more unpleasant, and covering everything else. It took me a moment to understand that this yell was mine. The piercing cry does not ease my pain; it rather hurt me even more. I felt that at every breath I make, someone was planting a knife in my chest, again and again, but, I could not help but breathe. I need to breathe.

"Call someone you stupid!"

Replied the same voice -who seemed to be 'Natsume'- It was truly a beautiful voice, so compelling that I felt an absurd desire to open my eyes on the spot. Despite the pain, I wanted to see the face of one who had spoken, the one who helped me.

"But Natsume-sama! She's a poor girl who tried to enter here!"

"I don't care." Continued the voice, so sweet, so preoccupied… My desire to open eyes was increased tenfold, because this time, the breath of the man whipped my face and I guessed he was leaning on me. His smell was so divinely tempting, I wanted to open my eyes so much... but I could not.

I again heard a scream.

"I think she's going crazy, she would like to see your face!" Said another voice.

"Koko! Stop reading people's mind!" Complained someone.

"But! Ruka~! I couldn't help it!"

"Still, stop doing it!"

"...She has difficulty, she can't breathe," uttered the beautiful voice. "She needs some help."

This 'Natsume' appeared to be talking to himself. Or did he try to distract me from my pain, knowing my attraction for his voice? I cannot say. That calmed me slightly; however, the groans rang again. Suddenly I felt like I was drowning in the darkness. What is happening to me?

"She is going to faint!" Cried the said Koko.

"Don't worry, she won't faint."

His voice was so confident that I forced myself to listen again rather than let me slip into the unconsciousness that offered me his wide and open arms, drawing me into its depths, offering me an escape from this pain.

"Is she listening?" Questioned someone.

"Yes!" replied Koko.

"Stay awake, you'll soon be healed!" Said Ruka.

The hand of 'Natsume' wandered over my forehead, pushing away my hair that covered my face. His hand felt so soft, like he was stroking my face. I felt like I was in heaven yet I was suffering so much that it feel like I'm experiencing hell.

"I'm here! What happened?" cried another foreign voice.

I think I answered by another cry of pain, which meant that I'm still conscious and I did not let myself go to the easiest solution, which is passing out.

"Who is she?" Asked a female voice. I wonder why all those voices seemed so beautiful.

"Wouldn't it be better if she lost consciousness? She seems to suffer more than necessary, and we should take her to the infirmary..." Said the same girl's voice.

_No! I don't want to go to hospital nor an infirmary! I… I don't want to!_

"I don't think she wants to," Said Koko.

"Why is that?" questioned Natsume.

"I don't know, she keeps thinking 'I don't want to' so…"

"Brother, do you think you can help her?"

"Yes… I think," he replied, "Make sure no one's here."

The brother of the said girl neared Mikan and put his hands on top of her stomach. After several minutes, Mikan felt that her pain was less and less present. It stills hurt her but, much less than earlier.

"Why can't I use my full power? It seems like there's a barrier"

"What? How come?" Asked his sister.

"I don't know, I just can't heal her completely,"

"Why?"

"I hate to repeat myself, shut up and see."

"Stupid brother." Replied coldly the girl.

After what seemed like eternity, I felt like I was slipping in the darkness then, suddenly nothing.

"NO! She passed-out! Right?" cried Koko.

"Yeah, it seem," said Natsume.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do! Wha-"

"KOKO! Shut-up you stupid and brainless boy!"

"Hotaru-chan~"

**_BAKABAKABAKA_**

"Ow~!"

"Don't call me like that" She replied as she put her baka-gun in her pocket.

"Mou~"

"Surprising enough, Koko's right. What should we do? Take her at the infirmary?" suddenly said Ruka.

"Yes, it would be better,"

"But, doesn't she say that she didn't want to?"

"No one ever have what they want," Replied coldly Natsume as he stood, holding Mikan in bridal style. "And certainly not in this school."

"Besides, we have class; we can't let her alone in the middle of the school, right?" Said Hotaru.

"You're right." Replied Ruka as he and his friends began to walks toward the infirmary.

"Imai, make sure to erase her memory," softly said Natsume, "We don't want an innocent girl to know our secret, don't we?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

A sound of something breaking was heard from a dark room where two woman where seen.

"Not a good day, don't you think yuka-chan~?" Said one of the woman as she laughed at the woman who's in front of her, in a jail.

"Shut up, Luna," cried the woman in the jail.

"Oh~ don't be so cold."

"One day! One day when I'll get out, I'll kill you! Because of you, my daughter may die outside!"

"It's not like you can, but, well, if you do get out I don't think that you'll kill me just to return here and for Mikan, I'll find her, her power will soon be awaken I won't miss that," started Luna, "and you know that."

"You don't know me," said Yuka, "Oh no, you don't."

"Oh, I do, after all I'm your sister," she replied, laughing in a mocking manner, "Your dear, dear sister."

"No-" said the woman, "-Not anymore."

"Don't talk like that to me!" She replied as she slapped Yuka. "I'm the one who raised your stupid daughter! So be grateful you bitch!"

"It's not like you did it for me, it was for her power!"

* * *

><p>Chapter five's up! What do you think of this?<p>

Is this chapter good? Mikan's first day is not what she expected. Did you expected this?

Sorry for the late uptade but, I write five other stories so, I try to uptade I much as possible to make it up to you. Is this chapter long enough?

**Please, Review~!**


	6. Past life

Disclaimer : If Gakuen alice was mine, then Natsume hyuuga will be Mine Unfortunately, It isn't...

**Special announcements**: Thanks for reviewing! It helps me so much! Thanks you! I hope you'll like this chapter! I hope that you'll forgive me for being in a hiatus for this long! I have many stories, I couldn't find the time for this one. I hope that it'll be at you expectation! Enjoy!

_Summary : When her illness eats her little by little, she can only hope for happiness._

**A beating heart**

**PAST LIFE **

_By : Odd romance - Miimàh-chan _

**~Chapter six~**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>"Life is a torment; death is just the same. I came to understand this. <strong>

**Love is stronger than both combined, more cruel. **

**For me, nothing has ever been as painful as love." **

_**-Miimàh-chan~**_

* * *

><p><em>"Shut up!" screamed a middle aged woman, slapping Mikan. "Don't you understand that you're only a tool? That you'll never get out of here?" <em>

_The woman grabbed Mikan's hair, looking at her hazel eyes she said, "What despicable eyes, just like her." _

_"I... Who?" _

_"Shut up!" she slapped Mikan, letting go of her hair she looked at her nails, checking if they're broken and she glared at Mikan, "Don't you get it? Are you that useless?" she walked toward the cupboard, she opened the door and picked up something from it. "I'll help you understand better," she looked at Mikan with a scary expression, "With this, you won't ever annoy me." _

_Mikan looked at her mother, scared, "Please, don't... I'll never do it again! Please, don't hurt me!" _

_"You can scream, for all I care, this room is sound-proof. I especially recommended it, and now you know why," she smirked, "Mikan dear, don't be so afraid." _

_She lifted her hand, preparing herself to hurt the girl helplessly crying, her shadow completely enveloping the girl in total darkness. _

**WHAK**

"NO!" shouted Mikan, rising from her mattress, she trembled and sweat dripped from her face, "No..." she repeated weakly.

Shaking head from right to left, escaping her nightmare, she suddenly stopped and looked to her left. 06:00 AM, and it was Tuesday. Did she was unconscious a whole day? She let her eyes roam the room, horrified she trembled, trying to remember what happened. She was late and she tried to enter the school but someone didn't let her in and then she was at ground hurts and she... She can't remember, it's all so dark. It's like a part of her was missing. What really happened? Is the memory of her falls forgotten because of the impact that it created? Sighing, she looked at herself, she's still wearing her uniform. Good, now all she have do to is to wait until 07:00AM to go see the director so that she can attend school.

She got up, opening the window. The sun was slowly rising, the red and orange glow of the sun was warm. She felt strangely calm, it was like her pain was lifted from her shoulders. She was in deep though when her heart suddenly ached._ I can't escape this world,_ she thoughts,_ not with this broken heart._She took a heart shaped little box that was in her pocket and opened it, grabbing her medicine and ate it. She lifted her head watched outside, until she felt her tears falling freely.

She let out a bitter laugh, "How much time do I have left to pursue my dream...?" touching the cold glass of the window with her right hand she looked at her reflection and wiped her tears.

"Crying will do nothing good."

_I just have to forget_, she just had to forget that dream, this little girl's dream, life, sweet, innocent and magical, in the arms of a mother and a father who loves her. All she had to do is to find a way to turn her sadness into memories, her loneliness into nostalgia, and endure everything in silence.

She has nothing of a strong girl, as dark as were the promises that life made to her, death terrified her more. Her presence here in this room, was the blatant evidence. She was ready to accept any hand that may held out at any moment, any kind of help even if they had pity towards her, like a powerless beast who would make the puppy eyes at his master to avoid to be punished. She was like that, nothing but a coward, a slave of her memories. So here she is, among four walls, trying to maintain the illusion of security they afforded her, to extend the deadline that would make her confront with her mother outside.

Sigh, she looked at the gray sky, droplet of water hitting the window. Great, it was like the sky was crying for her. A little smile formed on her lips as she walked toward the door, adjusting her tie and her skirt. No one was at the infirmary so she quietly exited the room, preparing herself for a new day.

_Please, let it be the best_, she smiled a warm smile,_ I want to be happy._

* * *

><p>"Who could have thought that it was her?" said a girl in front of a computer, tipping something.<p>

"Hn."

"I main, the probabilities that you'll cross path with her were little," she looked at the boy behind her, "Maybe, she remembered?"

"No," he replied, "She didn't remember."

"And how do you know that, Hyuuga?"

"Because, when we helped her yesterday, she didn't recognize my voice."

"But what if she sees your face, surely, she'll remember?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Hyuuga," she growled, glaring at him, "You have to accept the fact that one day, she'll remember her past life, including you, me and the other."

"I'll make sure she doesn't."

"Then I'll make sure she does." she said.

"Imai," he glared so fiercely at her that if look can kill, she'd be dead by now, "Don't play that game with me, you know better than that! If she does remember, then she'll be in danger!"

"And if she doesn't, they'll use it at their advantage! Her power will probably wake up at any moment!" she cried out, "We're here to prevent that, we have to help her remember!"

"Natsume, Hotaru, I don't think that it's the time to fight with each other." said Ruka.

"Ruka, we don't have time, we have to think of something!" replied Hotaru, slamming her hand in her desk.

"Hotaru, calm down," he said calmly, "We have to think wisely."

Natsume sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, "Ruka..." started Natsume, trying to find the word.

"I know Natsume, you don't want her to suffer right? But, Natsume, think of this," said Ruka, "If she remember, isn't it better for you and us? She'll be happy by your side because you two love each other to die, you know that she's strong, she'll fight with all of us." he placed a hand on Natsume's shoulder, looking at him with a smile, "You're not alone, you have us Natsume, don't do it like the past time, don't stand alone."

"Hn," Natsume looked away at the ground, "But if it doesn't go like you said?"

"Then you'll protect her."

"Hyuuga, raise your head, don't act like the stupid boy you're not." said Hotaru, seating on top of the desk, "If you love her like you claim you do, then nothing will stop you from protecting her." she opened a book that was laying right next to her, showing him a picture of his past self and Mikan, "Don't you want her back?"

_Sigh_, he walked toward the exit, when he heard Imai whispering; "Make the right choice.", he slammed the door closes and kept walking until he find himself in front of his Sakura tree. He climbed it and sat at the lower tree branch. Natsume sighed heavily again as he watched the raindrops falling from the sky. It's not like it's really his habit to sigh heavily like that, especially on such a gloomy day. But he really couldn't help it.

"Make the right choice," he scoffed, "Tch, Like it was easy."

**FLASH BACK **

_Mikan, lost in her thoughts so far, was somewhat startled when she heard a voice calling her, her mouth slightly open, she contemplated the newcomer. _

_Natsume smirked, moving even closer. Her hearts pounding hard, she was unable to move. _

_Natsume's right hand in a gentle gesture, closed her delicate mouth. _

_"It's better that way," he said, a small smile appearing at the corner of the lips, "You looked stupid." _

_She pouted, trying to glare at him then let out a slight laugh. _

_"It's your fault, you surprised me!" _

**END OF FLASH BACK **

His lips tugged upward, remembering his past self with Mikan, unable to control his rapidly beating heart, he breathed some fresh air. Honestly, he's unable to stop his heart from beating fast whenever he thoughts of her.

He wanted to make her his, _again_. He really wanted to. But for some reasons, he couldn't. Not when he knows that if he do that, they'll be suspicious, and they'll discover who she is and try to hurt her.

"What to do?" he said to no one, he closed his eyes, slowly drifting to a dreamless world.

* * *

><p>"Come here Mikan-chan!" said someone excitedly, "I'm Narumi-sensei, I'll be your homeroom teacher!"<p>

"Hi," she said timidly, _what in the world is he wearing? Does everyone dress likes that?_

Her teacher had long blond hair and bright purple eyes, he was handsome, but looking at the type of clothes he wear, a purple top matching his pretty eyes and a white skinny jeans with long white boots, it was a little strange, and especially girlish. But oh, everyone has their own style.

"I'll walk you to your new classmates!"

"Yes," she replied, walked behind him.

"You'll love them! They're all so cute~!" he said, in a sing-song voice, whirling around, "It's class 2-B!"

"Hm," she replied, smiling,_ I'm glade, maybe, I'll make a lot of friends? _

"We're here! Stand there, I'll call you in a few!"

"Hai!"

She waited outside and kept looking around until she heard her name being called, she timidly opened the door and looking at the ground she walked toward her sensei. He softly whispered her what to do and she inhaled;

"I... I'm Mikan Sakura! Pleased to meet you all!"

Sensing the eyes of her classmates, she lifted her head a little and caught the eyes of the girl that didn't let her enter the school yesterday. And it seems that she remembered her because all of a sudden, she glared at her.

"Mikan-chan, your seat will be here," he said, pointing the last table next to the window, "And your partner will be Natsume Hyuuga, he isn't here right now but I'll introduce you to him later if you want." he then pointed at a guy with short blond hair and glasses who was smiling friendly at her, "He's Yuu tobita, the class representative, if you have any questions ask him, he'll gladly answer you!"

He winked at her and said; "Welcome to Gakuen Alice~!" and exited the room.

She walked toward her desk, and sate on her seat, looking at the window. She was deep in thoughts when someone called her;

"Hi."


End file.
